


Human

by SpikyTrash



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: And post too much pokespe, F/M, Fluff, Hamster dad and princess mum, I just love them, I love DR but the fandom is pretty shit, No Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Spoilers, Pre-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), idk - Freeform, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 21:46:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11883462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpikyTrash/pseuds/SpikyTrash
Summary: Tanaka has dedicated his whole life into accepting his powers and connection with animals, allowing himself to stray away from the habits most often seen as a trait of the mortals he lived upon- Their harsh words had just fed into the power he held. Though, maybe one acceptation would be for a certain princess who was always willing to join Tanaka on any occasion.





	Human

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I hate the fandom bc they are mainly toxic people now who fight each other but I honestly love it still though Zero Escape is better sorry-

Lust was not an emotion that Tanaka had ever desired, nor imaged he would ever need. The hazy memories of the few happy years of his wilted childhood warmed his heart slightly, though he hadn't ever imaged that a merely a sight alone could bring him such happiness to even scare away the other demons of the universe. A pair of gentle eyes, the pale slate colour would be cold to any human, though to the breeder they felt welcoming. Long fine locks of golden hair that beamed brighter than the stars at night whenever the rays of the sun hit it, small lips always pulled tight into a smile, pale porcelain like skin smooth and soft whenever it had embraced him. Even though the body he inhabited was just a mere decoy for anyone who dared to interact with him, the way the female made him feel as if he had been rotating until no end confused him, though he didn't mind the feeling and could admit he liked it.

Sonia Nevermind.

He never dare let her name leave his lips, he would never pay such disrespect towards her, always appearing as formal as he could manage to make himself appear around her, often receiving a small chuckle from her before being told a compliment or two. 

Though looks weren't the only features of the mortal... No, that would be an insult to label her as that... She was more of a goddess- or at least to Tanaka. He was a monster, it was apparent to everyone, hid ramblings, actions even his dark devas of destruction had been the victims of the words the others thought they had hidden from the males earshot. Though, the princess he had grown to adore had always seen that he was still capable of emotions as raw as that of a mortals, even though he was ridden with evils and powers he wished to rid of at the worst of times, she would be awaiting him with those familiar smiles and embraces, compliments and chuckles. A happiness that no other being or animal had ever really given him.

 

 

Maybe Tanaka was more human than he would have liked to admit.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this was to be honest


End file.
